Once there was a princess?
by Keks der Dunkelheit
Summary: A fairytale. With a king, a queen and a little baby. Unfortunatly, the baby is a boy, the king dies and they already engaged the baby to another prince. yay. Luxdem. again. yay?


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her parents had a small kingdom close to the sea and everybody seemed to like them. They made a beautiful family; king Tidus looking good, his wife Yuna smiling and between them, their baby girl with her curious, bright eyes. It was a cute little baby with shiny blond strands of hair. Everything seemed bright in her future. Exept for one thing; the princess was a prince and called Demyx.

Now, the actual problem was, that the king and queen had engaged him to the prince of the neighbour country before he was born, without knowing the magician Ansem was wrong about the poor child's gender. This left them in a misery; They could not take the offer back, without fearing a war, but how could they force their poor, newborn son into such a scandalous relationship? Nobody could tell them the answer and so they decided to wait and see what destiny would bring. Ansem was executed and officially, Demyx was a girl, called Medy. It was said that he was too weak to leave the castle or meet his going to be parents in-law.

With that, they won time, but the problem was not solved. Meanwhile, Demyx was raised by people, the royal family could trust and slowly he became a handsome young man, playful and infatuated with music. His mother loved him to pieces, but could not think of a way, the whole story could have a happy ending for her son. And then, the marriage was set. On 'her' ninteenth birthday, she should me the groom for the first time.

The mood in the castle sunk, once they received this message. The queen did nothing but crying and the king went hunting every day, getting rid of his thoughts and problems. Still, there was no way for them to escape. On one of those trips, King Tidus was wounded by a bear and died far away from home. Yuna's heart broke that day and with it went the wish to be queen.

Now the marriage was even more important to the small country, with Demyx being not old enought to lead the kingdom. He felt sorry for his mother and searched for a way to comfort her, but there was only one thing he could do; meet this prince he should marry and tell him about the whole misunderstanding. Hopefully, he would understand and.. do something cool and heroic to clear everything. Demyx hoped, his 'groom' was on of the people who would be able to do complicating things like that, for he had never seen him.

One afternoon, only a week before his birthday, he packed a small backpack with stuff, he could need and left the castle. Of course, everbody knew he left, but they thought it was just one of his games and let him pass, to make him feel proud of himself for tricking them. An indeed, he stood outside smiling. 'I should have been a ninja.' he thought, amazed by his own coolness. Then he waved the castle good-bye and left into the upcoming night.

He walked a long time, until he reached the giant wood between his and the other's kingdom. The sun was gone and left him alone with a dark sky and some wind. It felt beautiful on his skin, only a little chilly. Demyx had no idea of the danger a wood like this hid, so he did not worry too much when he sat down under a tree, curling up to sleep. The moon was half full and he could watch stars through the branches of the tree. 'If only it was less cold' he thought before falling asleep; 'then these pink elephants would stop biting my nose..' he smiled. Pink elephants? There was no such thing, only wolves or bears... he woke up immediatly. Suddenly, the wood was filled with eyes staring at him and voices mumbling. His heart sunk. As soundless as he could, he picked up his pack and searched through it to find a torch or something. With it, he walked on, as if he wanted to leave his fear behind.

Then, it became even darker and his torch slowly burned down until nearly nothing was left. Prince Demyx began running through the wood like a madman, but the wind only made the flame burn down quicker. He almost panicked, but to his great luck, the 'giant' wood really was not a very big wood and he made it to the other side before he could get to know the owners of those eyes and voices.

After a short break to catch his breath, he entered a field, throwing the pathetic last bit of his torch over his shoulder. In the distance he could see lights, close enough to reach them before dawn broke. The next day, he would walk on to the, in the dark invisible, castle and talk to the people there.

Demyx sighed and crossed the field. He had left the last trees behind not long ago and now, he could search a place to sleep. Which was a bit of a problem, for he'd just came out of the wood in the middle of the night, with no idea where he was and nobody he could ask. His eyelids already became heavy and his left shoe itched. He was not used to staying up. So, he said to himself, he should hurry and get a room with a bed or anything else without bears or glowing eyes.

But that day, it happened, that the young prince of this country was out on the streets to have fun one last time before getting married. He didn't mind the whole marriage-thing, as long little miss princess she was not too ugly or dumb, but certainly, it didn't sound enjoyable to him. Telling a unknown girl you love her in front of all our relatives, wearing a suit and cutting a cake with her, just to unite two kingdoms and knock her up... What a racket. That screamed for getting drunk, I mean, how could you possible stand the whole thing sober?

That night, he had already hit the bottle and was not quiet sure why he was walking away from the town and where he actually was. But it didn't seem important enought to worry about it, so he went on walking wherever he was headed to. A great way to spend this night.

''Uhm.. Excuse me Sir?'' Demyx called over to him, hoping the young male was not deaf or unfriendly. Or worse; both. His uncle Cid was like that and he didn't like him. ''Sure. What's the problem?'' The blond had come to a stop and smiled at him. He was nothing like that, but something surely was wrong with him. At first glance he looked like a handsome guy, midtwenty maybe. And the fact that he was out in the fields... was he a farmer? A goodlooking farmer and a prince meet in the middle of the night, sounds very possible.

''Uhm... I dunno where I am.'' Demyx blushed. He always ended up in these embarrasing situations. Good thing, he acted dumb now and had some 'cool' attitude left for the prince. ''Me neither. What a strange coinscidence! It must be our destiny to find... what are you looking for?'' They knew eachother now for half a minute and the conversation already grew bizarre. What would happen if Demyx said: 'My groom. The prince of this ugly little place, close to the middle of nowhere. Did you happen to see him?' After all, maybe this weired guy would tell him, he was the prince and searching for his castle. Oh joy. ''I'm searching for... a way to get away from a marriage. Please don't ask, it's a long story. And you?''

Was it just him, or did this goodlooking, nice farmer... swing? His body was not standing without motion for half a second and he smiled faintly. Demyx cocked his head to one side and tried not to become irritated by that. And he smelled. 'Ew.'

''Appearently, we seem to have the same problem. Amazing. Now, what shall we do first, now that we know that?'' Demyx felt like running. Far, fast and now, leaving all of that stuff behind him. But, then he told himself: 'What should happen? The farmer is just a little disturbing, nothing more.' and he smiled back. This guy was weired. But in a funny way.

''Ough, I don't know. I'm just a bit tired... Hey, what's your name by the way? I'm Demyx.'' ''The name's Luxord. Nice to meet you.'' He held out a hand for Demyx to shake, but was unable to decide if he should hold it more to the left or the right. The younger blond took it and shoke it shortly, before letting go of it. Soft, warm skin, fingernails cut short. He liked people with warm hands. They were nice (mostly).

A normal person would have started to wonder how a farmer kept his hands like that, but Demyx was just too naive to question things that were obvious to him or good looking guys, he started to like. ''You're tired? Do you happen to know how late it is?''

Sure, Luxord. A guy comes running out of the wood randomly and he has got a watch with him. Happens every day. ''No, I'm sorry.''

For a second, they just stood there, Demyx watching the lights of the town and Luxord humming. But eventually, he grew bored of the song and asked: ''Wanna come with me? I bet we'd find a bed for you.''

His mother had told Demyx to stay away from weired strangers and never- ever walk along with them, when they say something about beds. But she had not thought about her son's amazing disabbility of memorizing things, when he didn't wanted to recall them. ''Sure. Sounds good.''

So, they left the wood behind, walking along dark field together, talking nosense about things, they forgot a second later. But, Demyx felt good; Relaxed, even happy. If it was because of the possiblilty of sleeping or the company still remains a secret to me.


End file.
